


What's Underneath

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drugged Sex, Kris has a PA fic!, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has vices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kris: Back in the Real World

The label gave Kris two months to write and to go into the studio to work on his next album. He was so glad to be off tour, even though he loved being on the road with his band – his family – meeting new people and sharing his love for the music that they made. The two months were a reward for selling out every concert on his 62-city tour.

Two months of blissful freedom from the road, the close quarters shared with his band and crew, and the pressures from his management team and the label to perform and sell tickets and make a profit from their investment in him. It was culture shock for him to come back to his quiet home; he was gone for so long, he didn’t even remember his security code and had to call the security company to make sure that he didn’t get arrested for breaking into his own place. He was so used to having his assistants take care of the mundane details of his life, he found himself driving around LA at 2 AM through Korea Town, looking for a 24-hour grocery store to buy food.

One of the things about having so much freedom and time was that he was unsupervised, finally away from his assistants, his publicist, his management team, his bodyguards, and his handlers – no one there to take him by the arm and whisper in his ear:

 _Family friendly_ , they reminded him, gently. _Conservative investors._

But he wasn’t going to complain. He was living his dream and he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

And Kris intended to take _every_ advantage of his remaining few days in every way possible.

So he got good at his game. Being adorable and sweet got him a lot of play, even before he became “Kris Allen”. The women liked him because he let them make the first move and Kris took them home, charming them out of their panties with his pretty Southern accent and manners. And when he wanted a different kind of action, he went into West Hollywood and the men liked him because he could pull off being the adorable and sweet twink without the drama. He’d grin and blush and let them pull him into backrooms for blowjobs, letting them think that they were the first to touch him, dirty up the American Idol.

His iPhone rang. He picked it up and smiled, looking at the picture he had added – all sharp cheekbones and sly eyes. With a shrug, he answered the call. “Hey, Bradley, what’s up?”

“Kristopher Allen. The Grand Dame is a little distracted at the moment with label business so he asked me to call you. I realize that this is last minute and good girls like you don’t accept dates last minute, but you are invited to a party tonight and your attendance is mandatory,” Brad said, his voice amused and breathless at the same time.

Kris chuckled. “What kind of party? Am I going to have to wear glitter? Because I got to tell you, I do not look pretty enough for glitter.”

“Pfft, you’re pretty enough, Kristopher, don’t go fishing for compliments, it’s unseemly.” He said, making Kris laugh again. Out of all of Adam’s friends, Brad was one of his favorite people. “Party starts at nine o’clock. Adam’s house. Our favorite Adonis insists that you wear anything but plaid, preferably something leather, or just come over in your birthday suit.”

“Right,” Kris drawled, rolling his eyes. He knew that Adam _liked_ his plaid so the clothing suggestion was all Brad.

Brad made kissy noises and laughed softly. “See you tonight, bright eyes.”

Kris laughed again, ending the call and tossing it on the couch. He had several hours yet before his mandatory attendance was required. He picked up the sheet music and worked on the bridge to a song, feet propped up on the coffee table and the portable lap desk balanced on his thighs. As he tapped out the beat with his pencil on the side of the lap desk, he grinned, wondering what everyone’s reaction would be if he did show up in leather pants – or in no pants at all.


	2. Adam: Make it Fabulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out.

Adam took a mouthful of the amber colored drink from his cup and swallowed hard, feeling his eyes burn from the heat of alcohol sliding down the back of his throat. “Fuck, what the hell is this, Brad? Am I going to go blind drinking this?”

“Six kinds of hard liquor and Diet Sprite.”

Adam made a face and rolled his eyes. “I think I _am_ going to go blind from drinking your moonshine.” He set the cup down on the table and stared at it like it would attack him. “That was just nasty.”

“Adam! Adam! Adam! Adam! Adam! Adam! Adam!”

Adam looked at Cassidy, raising his eyebrow in amusement. “What? What? What? What? What? What?”

“You are _not_ going to believe the juicy rumor I just heard about your boy!”

“Which boy?”

“Duh! Kris Allen!”

Adam widened his eyes and looked at his friend. “What? Tell me!”

“You see that guy over there?” Cassidy said, pointing across the living room to the tall, thin, dark haired guy in some kind of purple see-through tank that was so 2005. Adam looked him over with an expert eye, a little jealous that the guy was so lithe. Adam had to just get over the fact that he wasn’t going to get the heroin-chic look no matter how much he dieted and worked out – and becoming an actual heroin addict was totally out of the question. He considered the guy again and decided that he was good looking enough, but in this town, _everyone_ was good looking enough. “That guy’s name is, uh, Devon or Dylan or something, and he said that he was in some WeHo backroom and he gave Kris Allen a blow job—“

“What?” Brad spat out his drink into his cup, staring wide-eyed up at Cassidy. He didn’t even notice that he had sprayed the front of his shirt. Adam would’ve laughed any other time except he was too distracted by what Cassidy said.

“What!” Adam agreed, looking at Cassidy. “No way!”

“But that’s not the good part!”

“ _That’s_ not the good part?” Brad hissed as Cassidy. “Some guy giving the straightest American Idol in history a blowjob in a backroom isn’t the good part? What the fuck is the good part!”

“Kris Allen, our precious American Idol, has a PA.”

Adam frowned, still reeling from what could only be a dirty, ugly lie. “He has a personal assistant?”

Cassidy and Brad both reached up and smacked the back of his head. “Prince Albert!”

Adam placed his hand over his mouth, a thrill of something illicit flashing through his body. “Fuck. No.”

Cassidy nodded fervently. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

“That guy could be lying,” Adam hissed at his friends.

“I’ve always wanted a PA,” Brad murmured, thoughtfully.

Cassidy snorted, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have the pain tolerance.”

“You did cry when you got your ears pierced,” Adam said, nodding.

“I meant a personal assistant,” Brad said, rolling his eyes. “Bitches.”

Adam leaned against the back of the black leather couch, forcing himself **not** to imagine what a piercing would look like on Kris’s cock, not that he even knew what Kris’s cock looked like but he could imagine it. Adam had a very active and fertile imagination. Despite all the innuendo during Idol, they really did not get naked together. Adam never accidentally walked in on Kris naked; and Kris didn’t accidentally flaunt himself when he was changing – no matter how much Adam wanted those things to happen.

“Holy shit.”

“Did the guy describe what kind of piercing he had?” Brad drawled, his eyes getting a far away look, a small smile on his face. “Was it one of those thick ones or did it loop all the way through the head of his—“

”Hey!” Adam said, smacking the back of his hand on Brad’s chest. “Stop thinking dirty thoughts about Kris.”

Brad stared at him. “Are you kidding me?”

Adam ignored him and turned to Cassidy, raising his eyebrow. “You think it’s true?”

“But why would he lie?”

“Because Kris is so squeaky clean cut that he makes the Pope look dirty? Because selling a story like that could make that guy some money? Who the fuck knows why people make up shit about other people!”

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Brad snickered and then looked down at his wet shirt. “What the hell?”

“You totally spit on yourself,” Cassidy said, looking at him. “Your shirt is ruined, you know.”

“Damn it! I loved this shirt!”

There was no way in Hell that Adam was going to let a hanger-on tell lies about his best friend. He couldn’t believe that it was true. Kris would’ve told him, would’ve trusted him to be able to keep his secret. So it had to be a sick, malicious, evil lie; otherwise, it meant that Kris – Adam stood up and turned to look at that Devon/Dylan guy, glaring across the room at him. “I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Hold up, sweetie,” Brad said, putting his hand on Adam’s chest. “You mad because he might be telling lies about your Pocket Idol or because he blew Kris Allen in a WeHo backroom before **you** could get to him first?”

Adam swallowed, turning to stare at Brad. “What?”

“Cassidy, darling, will you give us a moment?” Brad said, sweetly, reaching up to kiss Cassidy on the cheek and waving his fingers at him to shoo him away.

“Sure,” he said, looking from Adam to Brad. “No fighting.”

“No fighting, promise, hon,” Brad said, smiling at him. He waited until Cassidy took a few steps away and then turned to look up at Adam. “We’ve been around the block a few times, haven’t we?”

“More than a few times, sure.”

Brad grinned at him, coyly. “I watched you on Idol every week. I watched your whole love fest for Kris through to the end. Did you hold back because you wanted him to have the spotlight?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Adam said, shaking his head. “Neither one of us held back. We made a promise to be honest with each other.”

“If he’s gay or bi, he didn’t hold up his part of the promise.”

“I spent the last ten years of my life out,” Adam said, frowning slightly. “Not all of that was proud—or easy. If Kris is bi, that was his secret to keep. Idol was important to both of us. I’m not going to fault him for wanting his career more than—“

“Your public love fest?” Brad said, gazing at him. “This pining that you do for him, it’s kinda…”

“Pathetic?” Adam said, defensively.

“Sweet,” Brad said, giving him a genuine smile. “You never pined for anyone before, not even for me, not even when we broke up.”

“Well, there was Chris Pine.” He _really_ was too pretty.

Brad rolled his eyes. “Now that was a lame attempt at a joke – though, Chris Pine is a pretty twink in his own right. I heard he’s getting it from that Quinto dude.” He kissed Adam on the cheek and then smiled at him, his eyes flicking across the room. “And what do you know? It looks like that Devon/Dylan guy wasn’t lying about knowing the Idol after all.”

Adam turned around to see Kris giving Devon/Dylan a friendly hug, both of them talking animatedly for a few minutes. Kris nodded enthusiastically at something he said and then looked around the room, his smile getting impossibly wider when he saw Adam. _Honestly, how was he real?_ He waved cheerfully, a little dorky wave with his hand, and Adam loved it, smiling just as widely. He waited for Kris to come to him, his smile luring Kris towards him. He always found it kind of ironic that their relationship was moth-to-flame, but Adam wasn’t sure who was the moth and who was the flame.

Adam looked at Devon/Dylan, he saw the look of annoyance and disappointment cross his face as Kris walked across the living room towards them.

 _Fuck off; good luck, like, never._

“That guy looks like he’s going to pull Kris into the nearest bathroom and suck his cock the first chance he gets,” Brad murmured into his ear.

“The fuck he’s not,” Adam murmured back, a huge smile on his face as Kris walked to him, flinging himself against Adam, strong arms going around him. For a smaller guy, Kris had some hidden strength. “Hey! You’re here!”

“I’m here,” Kris said, pressing his face into Adam’s shoulder. He felt Kris inhale deeply against him and it gave him such a stupid, secret thrill. “Thanks for the invite, though from what Brad said, it sounded more like a summons I couldn’t ignore.” He let Adam go and pulled Brad into a hug. “Hey, Bradley.”

“Kristopher,” Brad said, nearly purring out his name. He pulled back and gave Kris a look over. “Not a stitch of plaid in sight. I approve. What about you, Adam?”

Adam always liked looking at Kris, but he finally _saw_ him. There was something different about Kris now, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. Kris seemed easier in his skin these days; or maybe he was finally able to relax after such a long tour. Tonight, Kris was dressed in a pair of skintight, artfully battered jeans and a tight black Henley. His hair was longer, spiked up and going in a million directions. Maybe Kris was finally listening to his stylist? Regardless, he looked good enough to eat. Adam smiled, looking Kris up and down closely, enjoying himself. Kris, on the other hand, was turning slightly pink, making a funny face at Adam.

“Are you cruising me, dude?” Kris drawled, laughing softly. Adam met his eyes and Kris gave him a coy look that was part shy and part…challenge.

Adam barked out a laugh of surprise. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages, I have to get my fill before I head off to Asia.”

Kris moved into Adam’s personal space and gave him another hug, laughing into his neck. “You say the sweetest things.” And then he stepped back before Adam could enjoy the hug.

“So Kristopher, who’s that guy?” Brad said, cutting right to the chase.

Kris looked over his shoulder. “Devon? We met before at a club a couple of weeks ago.”

“Really? A club? Which club?”

Kris made a face. “Hmm…not really sure.” He grinned up at Adam. “They played like your entire album, man.”

“Was it a gay club?”

“Brad!” Adam said, hitting him on the arm. “So, Kris…what’ve you been up to since you came home?”

“You mean besides going out to gay clubs?” Brad said, deadpan.

“Um, yeah, I guess?” Kris said, giving Adam a funny look. “I’ve been working on some news songs for—“

“Ohmygod! Kris Allen!” Someone in the room cheered and Kris turned to smile and wave at whoever called his name.

Brad nudged Adam in the ribs and he must’ve made some kind of weird noise because Kris turned around and looked up at him.

“You okay?”

“Sure,” Adam said, maintaining his friendly tone, pushing Brad away. “Hey, let me get you a drink, I’m a terrible host.”


	3. Kris: Touch My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris likes touching.

Kris _really_ liked flirting. He knew that people thought he was adorable and harmless. During the Idol tour, everyone – Matt, Adam, Anoop, and even Danny commented that Kris was totally oblivious when someone was hitting on him, but Kris _always_ knew. He just ignored it, played dumb. He always had a ready smile or a hug, he always did the harmless, affectionate touching, and he always turned them down without outright rejecting them. It was just his thing.

Adam once called him on it and said that he was tease. Kris never denied it, just gave Adam one of his small smiles. He was kind of disappointed that Adam hadn’t ever pursued him, even after his “Kris is totally my type” _Rolling Stone_ interview, which Kris always thought was something that Adam did in part to put a little more of the spotlight on Kris. When he called Adam on it, he gave Kris a hug and said “everything I’ve ever said about you in public is true.” They didn’t talk about either issue after that. He always felt that the window of opportunity had closed between them and that he missed his chance; that he hadn’t told Adam everything when Adam was so open with him.

There were a lot of people that he didn’t know at the party, but that didn’t stop him from being affectionate and oblivious. After a few beers and a couple shots of tequila, Kris was laughing and smiling, draping himself over random people, and lying across the laps of three people he didn’t know. At some point, someone grabbed his ass but Kris just laughed it off, brushing the hand away, and giving them a “no-no” look of affection, like he couldn’t believe that they’d do that.

He sank back against the lap of some guy with pink and black streaks in his blond hair – a goth surfer – who petted Kris’s head, fingers stroking along his ear. They were undemanding touches and Kris appreciated it.

Someone gently pressed the joint against Kris’s lower lip. He opened his eyes to look up into friendly green eyes.

“Wanna drag? It’s pretty good stuff, man.”

Kris grinned as the guy stroked his hair. “Sure, gimme.”

The guy pressed the slightly wet end of the joint between Kris’s lips, letting him inhale deeply before pulling the joint away and passing it down to the person sitting next to him. Kris closed his eyes again and held in the spicy, harsh smoke in his lungs for as long as possible, letting it out slowly. After a few minutes, the joint came back and it was against his lips again. He took another long drag and let out a soft groan of pleasure, feeling the tension of the last few months moving out of his body as he exhaled.

“Damn, that is good stuff,” Kris murmured, smiling. “Thanks, man.”

“You looked like you needed it,” the guys offered, chuckling gently. “Want me to keep stroking your head?”

Kris opened his eyes and laughed. “As long as it’s my head here,” he pointed somewhere up to his forehead. “And not down there.” He motioned somewhere to his foot. And then giggled. “Oh man…that stuff is great.”

The guy – Kris could never remember names when he was buzzed or high – laughed and petted his hair gently. “You’re so fucking cute. You know, don’t tell Adam but I voted for you like a thousand times.”

Kris grinned. “Thanks, man. Sorry that your phone bill was so crazy.” He sighed, moving his head into the hand stroking his head. “Is there any food?”

“Getting the munchies?” The goth-surfer said, giggling and holding Kris against his chest, stroking his back gently, letting Kris snuggle in close and press his face against his warm chest.

“Hmmm…got any pizza?” Kris murmured, laughing softly up at him. “I’d kill for some French fries.”

“Kris.”

He opened his eyes to see Devon grinning down at him. “Hi! Do you have anything to eat?”

“Want to get some fresh air?”

“Okay,” Kris said, holding up his hands. “But you gotta carry me or something. I’m so wasted, man.”

“Come on, pretty boy,” Devon murmured, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Kris closed his eyes, colliding into Devon’s chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hmmm…you smell really good.”

“Thanks,” he said against his ear, pressing a soft kiss.

Kris giggled, ducking his head. “Devon. Ticklish.”

He felt heavy and weightless at the same time. It was doing crazy things to his center of gravity and he leaned against Devon, laughing softly to himself as Devon carried him to the back patio. He wanted to say that it was okay, he wasn’t that heavy. Everyone carried him around, like he was portable. That made him laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“Did you know that people call me Pocket Idol?” Kris laughed again, thinking that was the most hilarious thing in the world.

There was music playing in the background and Kris recognized it as one of Adam’s and chuckled, thinking that it was kind of vain to be playing your own music at your own party.

 _“’There’s a thin line between a wild time and a flat line baby tonight…_ ’” Kris sang and then giggled. “I love Adam. He’s funny.”

“Yeah, he’s a pretty funny guy,” Devon agreed, stroking his cheek.

“Where are we going?”

“Just right here,” Devon said, putting him gently down on a plush lounge chair by the swimming pool. He slipped in beside Kris and Kris immediately went in to cuddle against him, wrapping his arms around Devon’s waist, tucking one of his legs between Devon’s knees. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

“Hmmm…very nice.”

One of the things that he really missed about touring was being close to his band. They never crossed the line, but they all knew that Kris just liked cuddling and they humored him, taking turns to tuck Kris against them during their downtime. Kris closed his eyes and pressed his head against Devon’s chest, sinking down into him and taking a deep breath. He was so loose and happy; completely content with life and with everyone in general.

“Hey, you want one?”

Kris peered up at Devon. “One of what?”

Devon showed him a small, innocent looking white pill. “Ecstasy. When you roll when you’re high, it’s the best feeling in the world. You’ll be on it for hours.”

“Gimme,” Kris said and then opened his mouth. Devon pressed it down on his tongue, stroking Kris’s tongue with his fingertip. He chuckled, closing his lips around Devon’s finger, sucking at it gently.

“Fuck,” Devon breathed into his ear. “Jesus, Kris—“

Kris swallowed the pill dry and made a face. “Yuck. Bitter.”

“Small price to pay for how you’re going to feel,” Devon whispered, kissing his neck.

He let Devon pull him into a hug, warm hands stroking over his back. He closed his eyes and got lost in the feel of Devon’s hands, giving over to the gentleness and lost track of time. Kris inhaled deeply, feeling his ears buzz as the first sensations of pleasure swept over him. He pressed his hips against Devon’s thigh and let out a soft moan, arching against him.

Devon chuckled against his ear. “Already kicking in?”

“Oh God, that feels so good,” Kris murmured, sucking on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and just let Devon’s hands stroke up and down his back, fingertips tentatively slipping under his shirt to brush along the back of his jeans, pulling goosebumps all along his skin. “Hmmm…yeah…God, I love this feeling.”

He felt wet lips trace down his neck and he moved his head back, giving Devon more room. He giggled when Devon licked him. Kris felt his heart stutter as pleasure surged through his body. It was an amazing feeling – to come without actually coming in his pants. It was like his pleasure was a cocoon right inside of his brain.

“Jesus, Kris, you’re so fucking hot,” Devon whispered into his ear. “Let’s go inside. Let me take care of this for you.”

His hand reached between them and cupped Kris’s hard cock over his jeans. He sucked in a loud breath and whimpered, shuddering as he came.

“Hey, there, Kristopher, I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Kris grinned, licking his lips at Brad. “You always call me Kristopher.”

“That is your name, sweetie,” he said, taking Kris by the arm and pulling him up gently.

“Dude, he’s comfortable where he is,” Devon said, his voice hard. Kris really didn’t like the sound of it.

“It’s okay, that’s Bradley,” Kris said, smoothing his hand down Devon’s chest. “I’m gonna go with him for a sec, all right?”

“If you promise to come right back, baby,” Devon said, pressing his hand down Kris’s back and stroking firmly.

Kris closed his eyes and groaned, arching into his touch. He was always so easily susceptible to drugs. It felt like Devon’s hand had stroked down his cock, the pleasure was so encompassing. He bit his tongue lightly, shivering. “Ohhhhh…”

“Shit,” Brad said, pulling Kris to his feet. “What the fuck did you give him?”

“Ecstasy,” Kris murmured, giggling. “And I’m high.” He inhaled deeply and then moaned because it felt like his lungs were having an orgasm. “Everything makes me come.”

“Damn it, Kris,” Brad said, putting his arms around Kris. Kris let out a pleased sound and hugged him back, taking a step closer and aligning his hips against Brad’s. He curled his bottom lip into his mouth and started sucking on it, the sensation of it cutting right through him. He shimmied his hips and pressed his hard cock against Brad. “Fuck!”

“You fit perfectly,” Kris said, licking Brad’s neck.

“Hey, Kris, don’t you want to stay here with me?” Devon cajoled, reaching out to slip his hand under the back of his shirt, scratching down his back teasingly. Kris arched into his touch and closed his eyes, moaning unabashedly.

“Come on, Kris, let’s go see Adam.”

Kris nodded, talking right against Brad’s throat. “Yes, Adam. I _really_ like Adam. I like Adam _a lot._ ”

“Don’t fucking come near him again, asshole,” Brad snarled at Devon. “Better yet, you should probably fuck off because when I tell Adam you drugged his best friend, he’s going to fucking tear your head off.”

“Hey, he knew what it was when he took it,” Devon said, meanly, getting to his feet. “And fuck all of you anyway, this party sucks.”

“Then get your skinny ass out of here.”

Kris sighed, opening his eyes to see Devon red-faced and angry. He nosed Brad’s ear and breathed softly. “Why are you fighting with him?”

“Nothing for your pretty head to worry about,” Brad cooed at him, petting him gently. Kris pressed his mouth against Brad’s neck, teeth pressing against the skin.

“You should touch me,” Kris said, encouragingly. “I know you want to.”

“Jesus, Kris, you can’t do this to me.” Brad husked, his hands on Kris’s hips, pushing him back slightly.

“You feel _so good_ ,” Kris said, licking his neck. He liked that Brad was the same height, it made rubbing against him so much easier. Rubbing sounded so good right now, he brought his hips snug against Brad again and rolled against him, biting his lip when his hard cock brushed against Brad. “I’ve come like five times already.”

“Shit! Come on, Kristopher,” Brad said, leading him back to the house. “We’ll see Adam and let Adam take good care of you.”

“Hmm…he would take good care of me, wouldn’t he?”

“Oh yeah, sweetie, like in your best wet dreams.”

Kris liked the sound of that. “Love you, Bradley.”

Brad chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Love you, too, honey.”

“Do you have anything to eat?”

“Here, press your face against the glass, it’ll feel so good,” Brad said, settling Kris against the glass doors to the living room. Kris did press his face against the glass and he let out a whimper, the sensation of the cool glass against his hot skin sending the pleasure racing up and down his spine. “Heh! I found a Jolly Rancher. Want it?”

Kris opened his eyes and smiled. Brad was so pretty. “Yes. Gimme.” He watched as Brad unwrapped the green Jolly Rancher and frowned when Brad put it into his own mouth. “Hey, that’s mine.”

“This is probably the only time I’ll be able to do this so I’m just going to take a little taste,” Brad murmured, turning Kris so that he was leaning back against the glass. He leaned in close and Kris let out a soft sound of pleasure at the kiss, shivering against Brad. He parted his lips and felt Brad’s tongue slip into his mouth. He moaned when he tasted the sweetness of the apple flavored candy burst on his tongue. Brad kissed him gently and then Kris had the rectangle shaped candy in his mouth. “Jesus, Allen, you’re _killing_ me here.”

“Apple,” Kris murmured, grinning and sucking on the candy loudly. “Mmmm…my mouth is having an orgasm, dude.”

“Fuck me,” Brad said, shaking his head. “Come on, let’s go find Adam. He’ll fucking kill me if I touch you in front of everyone.”

“You didn’t really touch me,” Kris said, curling his tongue around the candy, the flavor of the candy so amazing in his mouth. “You just put candy in my mouth with your tongue.” He snickered, thinking that was the funniest thing ever.

“I mean if I touched you in your naughty places!” Brad hissed at him, pulling him into the living room, pushing past people in what Kris thought was a rude manner.

But he didn’t care because…

Kris was so enraptured by the lights in the living room that he ignored whatever it was that Brad was muttering as he dragged Kris across the room. The recessed lights in the high ceilings were really so fascinating. They were so bright and white, but Kris could see colors in the white. He sucked on the candy and just smiled up at the ceiling.

 _Everything_ was so pretty.

***

“Cassidy! Help me!” Brad yelled, pushing Kris against Cassidy.

“Hi,” Kris murmured, looking up at him. “You’re pretty and taller than Brad…”

“Holy shit – what’s he on?” Cassidy said, looking at Brad.

“Pot and E.”

Kris closed his eyes, hearing the music playing in the room. He turned so that his back was leaning against Cassidy’s chest and he started to move to the beat, wriggling to find a good spot. Cassidy felt nice, but Kris imagined that Adam probably felt better. He flung his head back on Cassidy’s shoulder and started to sway, grinding his ass against Cassidy’s cock. There was something so wonderful about being like this, like he could separate himself into two people but still remain the same. He thought that idea was pretty intense and he moaned, inhaling deeply, feeling like he just did a high dive off a cliff, diving into clean, warm waters.

“Jesus—“ Cassidy gasped, wrapping his arms around Kris’s middle.

“Nice,” Kris said, grinning.

“I need to get fucking fucked,” Brad said, rushing away.

Kris was sad to see Brad leave him, but he looked up at Cassidy and gave him a smile. “You’re not Adam.”

Cassidy chuckled, looking into his eyes. “Sorry, baby, not even close.”

“It’s okay, I like you a lot, too.”

“Oh Kris,” Cassidy murmured against his ear. “Look at you, rolling.”

“Yeah, it’s so good. Brad gave me candy. The lights are so pretty. Did you know that Adam was playing his own music?” Kris moaned, throatily, arching back against Cassidy as the other man started to move with Kris to the rhythm. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Cassidy’s hands felt so good on Kris. He sank further against him and just let go, letting his hips bounce and sway against Cassidy. “Fuck, Kris…”

Kris giggled. “You can’t fuck me, though. Adam says I’m a tease.”

“No fucking kidding. You should go to Adam. He’d die to see you like this.”

“Adam is beautiful. I could look at Adam forever.”

Cassidy kissed his cheek. “Just don’t hurt him.”

“I’d never hurt Adam,” Kris said, opening his eyes and blinking up at Cassidy. “Why would I hurt him? He’s my best friend. I love him.”

“Yeah, I know you do, baby, but…is this some drug induced thing or do you really love him?”

Kris considered it. “Love him so much.” He rubbed his face against Cassidy’s shirt. “I’m hot.”

“Shit yeah, you are.” Cassidy turned him around and Kris wrapped his arms around Cassidy’s neck, pressing his nose at the base of his neck, inhaling deeply. “Jesus, what are we going to do with you?”

“Love this feeling.” Kris pressed his hard cock against Cassidy’s thigh, rubbing on him slowly. “Hmmm…this is so good.”

Cassidy gasped, pushing Kris’s hips off his thigh. “Um. Kris? Um. You…need to behave.”

Kris giggled. “Okay.” He licked Cassidy’s neck. “I going to go pee.”


	4. Adam: By Some Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a gentleman...it's going to kill him.

“He’s totally rolling on E,” Brad said, flustered. “God knows what else.”

Adam stared at him. “What?”

“That fucker – Devon – gave Kris E, but he said that Kris knew what he was getting. I told him to get the hell out of here.”

“Shit!” Adam frowned, turning to go find Kris, but Brad grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“Whoa, calm down. I left him with Cass – Jesus, Adam, he’s like…sex on legs. You might consider leaving him alone and letting us keep an eye on him. I mean, he’s walking temptation, sweetie. **I’d** let him fuck me—“

Adam pulled his arm free and walked into the living room. He looked around the crowded room and saw Cassidy sitting on the couch, talking to the two guys sitting beside him, waving his hands. “Cass!”

“Holy shit, Adam! OMG! You—“

“Where’s Kris?”

“He said he had to pee,” Cassidy said, waving his hand towards the hallway.

“You left him alone?” Adam shouted, jumping past people and stalking down the hallway towards the first floor bathroom. He knocked on the bathroom door, turning the doorknob and opening the door quickly. No one was inside. “Shit!”

He walked further down the hallway, looking frantically into every room.

“Kris!” He walked to a cluster of people sitting on the floor. “Have you seen Kris?”

“I think he went over there,” one of them said, looking up at Adam.

“Damn it,” he muttered, heading down the hallway to his music room. He turned the corner and let out a growl or something, seeing Kris pressed against the wall between two very pretty boys, one of them kissing his neck, the other going to his knees, his hands on Kris’s zipper. Of course, Kris was just giggling softly, completely non-plussed that two twinks were about give him a blowjob in the middle of Adam’s hallway. “Hey! What the fuck are you guys doing?”

Adam pulled both of them off Kris.

“Come on, man, he’s totally into it!”

“Get the fuck out of my house,” Adam snarled at him, grabbing Kris’s arm, pulling him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

“You could’ve just said he was off limits, Adam!”

Adam slammed the door with his foot.

“Adam…you’re so beautiful,” Kris mumbled, falling against Adam’s side, arms curling around him.

“Fuck,” Adam growled. He flipped on the lights. Kris was like a human octopus, arms and legs curling around him, and Adam gasped when he felt the hard line of Kris’s cock pressed against his hip. “Kris!”

Kris giggled, rubbing his face against Adam’s shirt. “Stop yelling at me. It’s making my ears buzz, man.”

Adam closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Usually, he could deal with affectionate, teasing Kris. He figured it was just his way to act around people he liked. He was always a handsy kind of bastard. But this Kris, completely rolling on E, was living porn. On his best days, Adam had a hard time resisting Kris; but like this, Adam didn’t know if he’d be able to keep himself from taking a bit of what Kris was obviously offering.

“Let’s lie down,” Kris said, lifting his head to smile beatifically up at Adam.

“Come on, you can sleep this off,” he said, gently putting Kris on the bed, pulling him up to the pillows and smiling down at him. “I’m just going to take off your shoes, okay? Is that okay, Kris? Just shoes.”

“Sure,” Kris said, chuckling. “I know you don’t like shoes on your bed.”

Adam sighed, sitting down on the end of the bed, pulling off the black Converse from Kris’s feet. He placed the shoes neatly by the side of the bed and then turned to sit closer to Kris. He reached out and just ran his hand over Kris’s damp head. “How you doing? You feel okay?”

Kris inhaled deeply and then moaned. “Yeah.” He looked at Adam, blinking up at him slowly. “Why are you so far away?”

“I’m just going to keep an eye on you, make sure you’re okay. You want to sleep?”

“Don’t wanna sleep,” he murmured, stretching his arms and legs, rubbing his ass against the mattress. Adam swallowed hard, clenching his teeth. _God damn_. “Too wired.”

Any other guy, Adam would’ve offered multiple dirty ways to work off the energy. He knew what it felt like to roll – every sensation offering a different kind of pleasure, the touch of someone’s hand like a siren song to connect intimately even if it was just for a few hours, everything made sense even when it was all crazy but you just didn’t care, the feeling of being so fucking sexy and open to just about anything like you could solve the world’s problems. He watched Kris writhe slowly on his bed, like he was in the throes of fucking.

Kris arched off the bed, letting out a soft groan. His hands moved down his chest and stomach, one of his hands sliding over the front of his pants. The jeans were tight enough that Adam could see how hard he was. “God, that was a really good one.”

“It looked like it,” Adam whispered, propping his elbow on his leg, hand cupped over his mouth.

“Come here,” Kris whispered back, looking at him. “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

 _Fuck, yes!_

Adam just gave him a smile. “I’d rather you ask me when you’re sober.”

Kris grinned. “Awww…are you gonna be a gentleman? That kinda sucks. I mean, I’ve never fucked on E before. I heard it’s pretty intense.” He moved to his side, his hand sliding across Adam’s thigh. “Maybe you ought to fuck me so I can find out just how intense it is.”

“God, Kris…” Adam paused, taking a deep breath. He pressed the heel of his hand against his mouth and bit down hard on the meaty part of his palm.

“You should touch me,” he insisted, rolling back onto his back and pulling up his Henley, revealing a lovely stretch of smooth skin. Adam watched breathlessly as Kris stroked his belly with his hands, grinning with his eyes closed and head cocked on the pillow. “It feels so good. I feel so good.”

Adam slowly reached out with his hand and placed it on his flat stomach, grounding him. He wouldn’t take advantage, but God help him, he was only human and having a sex kitten Kris Allen asking to be fucked on his bed – he should be sainted for resisting.

His skin was soft and firm and warm. Adam just caressed him gently, rubbing in circles as Kris breathed in and out in utter pleasure. When he curled his fingers and ran his blunt nails down his skin, Kris arched into his touch and hissed.

“Yeah, please, Adam…”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, Kris.”

“But you want to.”

“God, yes, I do, but I’m not that kind of guy.”

Kris smiled, looking at him. “That’s why I love you.” He took Adam’s hand by the wrist and pulled it up to his chest, moving it so that his hand slipped over one hardened nipple. Kris murmured something nonsensical and giggled softly. He arched his neck and pulled Adam’s hand over his throat and Adam couldn’t help himself, squeezing a little bit before releasing his hold. He could feel the vibrations of Kris’s moans against his palm and his fingers itched to grab him, hold him down, and fuck that pretty mouth with his tongue.

He flashed knowing brown eyes up at Adam, lowering his eyes and peering up at him through his eyelashes. Adam bit his lip, stroking his thumb up Kris’s chin, moving over his bottom lip. Kris opened his mouth on a sigh and Adam slipped his thumb inside, stroking along even teeth and his tongue.

Kris sucked his thumb into his mouth, lips curling around perfectly, nice and wet suction. Adam had to grab his cock with his free hand, letting out a soft groan as he tried desperately not to come in his pants, watching Kris give his thumb a blowjob.

“Kris…”

Adam pulled his thumb away and Kris made a sound of disappointment that sounded more like a purr than anything else.

“Kiss me.”

“I shouldn’t. Not when you’re like this.”

“You want to,” he said, nodding. “You want to do a lot of things to me.”

“Yeah,” Adam said. There was no point in disagreeing when it was true.

“Then just give me a kiss. It’s okay. I want you to.”

Adam shook his head, pulling his hand away and sitting up. “I think it’s a bad idea.”

“If you don’t, then I’ll just go back out there and find someone who will,” Kris said, his voice teasing. Adam stared at him, frowning slightly. “You don’t want me to go out there and find someone else, do you? I bet there’re a lot of people who wouldn’t mind giving me a little kiss…or something more.”

“That’s blackmail, Kristopher,” Adam said, trying to be stern. He didn’t actually think Kris would do it.

Kris giggled, his hand moving slowly up Adam’s leg. “No. Sorry. It was too funny.”

Adam sighed, taking Kris’s hand off his leg, holding it. He curled his fingers between Kris’s and held his hand gently, his thumb caressing the top part of Kris’s hand, stroking his skin. He knew that even a touch like that would feel incredible for Kris. It was what he could offer. Anything more would be…Adam could imagine how betrayed Kris would feel in the morning when all the drugs and booze wore off.

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. Adam turned his head. “What is it?”

“Is he all right?”

Adam stroked his hand over Kris’s forehead and released his hand. “Be right back. Stay here, okay?”

“Okay.”

Adam moved off the bed and walked to the door, opening it. Brad and Cassidy were standing in the hallway. “He’s all right. I’m just going to sit with him, make sure he’s okay.”

“Here,” Cassidy said, handing Adam two bottles of water. They were chilled.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“You going to be all right? We can sit with Kris, too—“

“It’s fine, Brad,” he said, smiling at him. “It’s not like I don’t know how to take care of someone when they’ve taken something.”

Brad grinned, wryly, raising his eyebrow at him. “Text us if you need anything.”

Adam leaned forward and gave first Brad and then Cassidy a quick kiss. “Can you make sure everyone else gets home okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about us. We’ll make sure they don’t demolish your house,” Cassidy said, chuckling softly.

“You’re going to have a long night ahead of you. Come over and see me or Cass tomorrow when Kris leaves.”

“I’m probably going to need to, yeah. Thanks.”


	5. Kris: Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris is shameless.

Kris’s clothes felt weird so he decided to take them off. He slipped out of his Henley, shucked off his pants and boxers. He toed off his socks. He sank back on the bed, letting out a soft sigh, his hands sliding across the cool sheets. Adam’s bed was unbelievably comfortable, his covers smooth and soft against his skin. He turned his head and breathed in deeply and let out another sigh – everything smelled so good, smelled like Adam.

He heard Adam talking softly and then the door closing.

Kris wiggled against the covers.

 _“Jesus Christ! Kris!”_

He opened his eyes to see Adam standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him. Normally, Kris would blush furiously but he just gave a laugh and dropped his head back on the pillow.

“Like what you see?”

“You—piercing—ohmygod!”

Kris peered down his body and smirked as his hand slid down his belly, curling around his hard cock. His fingers danced along the silver hoop at the head of his cock and he moaned, twisting on the bed, as he touched the hoop. “Yeah...it feels so good.”

He looked up when he felt the bed dip and Adam was sitting beside him again, blue eyes wide and shocked. He raised his arms, hands pressing against the headboard, stretching luxuriously and wiggling on the covers.

“Your bed feels incredible,” Kris told him, sighing. He dropped his arms so that they were curled around his head as he peered up at Adam. “You look like you need to lie down.”

Adam closed his eyes and pressed his hand on his forehead. “I’m not going to take advantage of you Kris, not like this.”

Kris gave him his best smile. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed, Adam.” He reached down, watching as Adam’s eyes followed the movement of his hand, and stroked his palm down the length of his cock. “I feel so good like this. I bet you’d feel good on top of me…fucking me.”

“Seriously, I’m only human,” Adam murmured, clenching his jaw.

Kris appreciated his restraint, he really did, but it was kind of ridiculous. “I’m perfectly capable of making decisions, you know. I’m not going to be weird in the morning.” He grabbed Adam’s hand and placed it on his chest, arching into his touch. He grabbed Adam’s wrist and pulled his hand across his chest, to his shoulders, his neck, and then his face. “Touch me. Please.”

“I want to…so much,” Adam whispered, looking at him.

“Okay.”

“But not like this,” he said, sighing. “I can wait until you’re sober.”

“But it won’t be the same,” Kris said, licking his lips. “You can have me, you know. I’ll beg if that’s what you want.”

He watched as Adam bit his lip. Kris wanted to drag him down and kiss his mouth, feel his tongue inside of him, taste him. Adam sighed and took Kris’s wrist, sliding his hand down his body. Kris moaned, arching in bliss, staring at Adam through slitted eyes.

“Yes, Adam…”

“Touch yourself. Show me how you like to be touched.”

Kris giggled, smiling up at him as his hand curled around his cock. He was hard and wet, the silver hoop slipping around on the head, making him tremble. He let out a moan, his other hand pressing against the headboard as he pushed his hips up, cock sliding perfectly against his palm. It was just enough; he shuddered, coming in an intense wave of pleasure. He sank against the bed, breathing deeply.

Adam was biting his hand again, watching Kris. His eyes seemed to move all over him, like he was memorizing him, and when Kris looked into Adam’s eyes, they were nearly black.

“Please, Adam, I need you.”

“Fuck!”

“Yes, please!” He said, giggling. He slipped his hand over Adam’s thigh, fingers brushing along Adam’s hardness under his pants. “God, how can you stand it? Don’t you want to?”

Adam grabbed his hand and placed it gently on Kris’s stomach. He gave Kris a pained grin. “I do. _Trust me._ But right now, you’re forbidden temptation.”

“Forbidden temptation?” Kris murmured, arching his eyebrow at him. “That sounds pretty sexy.”

“You are pretty sexy,” he said, reaching out to stroke Kris’s head. “You’re still hard. Go ahead, show me what you like.”

The hedonist in Kris agreed and he moved his hands down to fist his cock, stroking hard and fast, arching and thrusting his hips, bouncing hard on the bed enough to make it shift. He watched as Adam’s face turned red and he groaned, making the dirtiest sounds as he fucked his hand, wishing Adam would just give in to him, give him this. He let out a loud cry, head flung back on the pillow, as he reached down to squeeze his tight balls as he came, coating his fingers with wetness. He gulped for breath and collapsed on the bed, letting out a happy sound.

He turned his head to see Adam swallow hard, one of his hands curled tight in his lap, squeezing his cock. Kris smiled, raising his wet fingers and pressing them against Adam’s lips. They both groaned when Adam opened his mouth, sucking on his fingers, tongue slipping against his fingers.

“Just kiss me,” Kris whispered to him. “Please. Adam, please.”

Adam pulled Kris’s fingers out of his mouth and leaned down to look into his eyes. One of his hands grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back, sharply. Kris groaned – _God, Adam really was toppy_ – and Adam let out a growl of some sort and kissed him.

Finally. Kris moaned, trying to keep up with the way Adam’s tongue moved in his mouth, tasting faintly of bitter come and Adam’s flesh. Kris raised his arms, wrapping them behind Adam’s neck, pulling him closer, but Adam’s other hand fell on his shoulder and pinned him on the bed. The hand in his hair tightened and pulled again and Kris gave in, neck arching back so that Adam could lick down his skin, wet mouth moving down to nip his collarbone. Kris shifted against him, his hand curled around his still hard cock, stroking and stroking as Adam kissed him. He whimpered when Adam broke the kiss and inhaled sharply as the pleasure moved quickly through him. He stared into Adam’s eyes, completely dazed, as he shuddered and came again, letting Adam see whatever he wanted.

“Shit,” Adam mumbled, his eyes moving over Kris’s face, looking at his eyes, his mouth. His hand let go of Kris’s hair, soothing gently over his head. “I want you so much, Kris, you just don’t know—“

“Then fuck me. I bet it feels amazing to be on E and fuck.” Kris was pretty sure that Adam knew what it was like; he couldn’t understand why Adam would deny him if he wanted him as much as he said. “Please, Adam—“

“I can’t,” he said, his voice strained. “God, Kris, please…I’m just here to make sure you’re okay. If you…if you still want this in the morning, I’ll give you everything you want. But God, Kris…you have to be sure.”

“Hmmm…I am sure.”

“Okay, you have to be _sober_ and sure,” Adam amended, taking a deep breath.

Kris sighed, gazing up at Adam. “You’re so beautiful. I could probably come from just looking at you.” He grinned when Adam blushed, biting his lip. “You’re so going to owe me in the morning. I’m going to expect you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name.” Feeling kind of naughty and maybe even a bit cruel, Kris licked his hand and smirked as he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving himself long, slow strokes. “Look at what you could have, Adam; you could be the one making me come like this. You could be putting your cock inside of me, slide right inside, make me come from it…uhhhhh…Adam, so good… _Adam, Adam, Adam_ …”

When he opened his eyes, Adam is holding him up, a water bottle in his hand. “Drink this, Kris, it’s water. It’ll taste so good. Come on.”

Kris took the bottle and tipped it into his mouth. He moaned as he swallowed the cool water. “God, that feels awesome.” He drank some more until he had finished the bottle. He grinned up at Adam as he handed it over. “You take such good care of me.”

Adam smiled, stroking his head, pushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. “You are so fucking adorable.”

“I thought I was sexy and forbidden temptation,” he said, laughing softly.

“That, too.”

Kris sighed and closed his eyes, his entire body feeling languid and heavy. He was glad Adam was holding him. “I’m just going to take a little nap, okay?”

“How do you feel?”

Kris blinked up at him. “Heavy…but good. I like it when you hold me.”

“Go ahead, take a little nap,” Adam said, his voice encouraging and soft. “I’ll keep an eye on you.” Kris let out a soft moan when Adam started stroking his head, turning so that he was even more snuggled into him.

“Okay,” he murmured, closing his eyes and snuggling in close against Adam. He breathed him in and grinned. “Adam…”


	6. Adam: Don’t Stop Believin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's patience is rewarded.

**  
Adam: Don’t Stop Believin’  
**

Adam opened his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He forgot to close the curtains so the sunlight was streaming into his bedroom and across the bed. He gingerly slipped to his side, turning so that he could see Kris, his face highlighted by the sun. He looked at Kris for a long time, innocent in sleep, not like that horny and shameless guy from the night before, begging for Adam to kiss him and touch him and fuck him. He wondered which Kris was the real one.

He watched as Kris’s eyes opened, looking right at him. Adam smiled, stroking his head. “Morning.”

Kris let out a happy sound and cuddled under the covers. “Morning.”

“You were pretty out of control last night.”

“Hmmm…probably shouldn’t have mixed the pot with the E,” Kris said, stretching his arms and legs under the sheets. “But it felt so good. I needed it.” He grinned up at Adam. “You look like a wreck.”

Adam barked out a laugh. “I was up all night keeping an eye on you.”

“Thank you,” Kris said, taking a long, deep breath. He moaned and closed his eyes. “God, it’s like I can still feel it inside of me.”

“Yeah,” he said, softly.

“I meant everything that I said,” Kris told him, blinking sleepily up at him. “The drugs just gave me a chance to tell you that I want you.”

Adam felt his mouth open. “What?”

“Come on, you must’ve known,” he said, pushing the sheet down so that he could pull his arms free. He reached out with his hand and stroked down Adam’s cheek. “You couldn’t have missed the signals.”

“I…” Adam sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Kris’s warm hand. “Yeah, I didn’t miss them. I just…couldn’t risk our friendship. You were distracting enough being such a goddamn tease.”

“You were so easy to tease, I couldn’t help myself.” Kris chuckled, his fingers trailing down Adam’s cheek, under his chin, down his throat, tucking under the collar of his shirt to rub his collar bone. “Can’t be just friends now.”

“Not _just_ friends.”

“And you know I won’t do casual with you,” Kris murmured, softly. “So I guess the ball is in your court.”

Adam opened his eyes to meet Kris’s brown eyes. He could see the truth on Kris’s face; he could never lie to save his life. Adam grabbed Kris’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his collar bone and slipping two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them slowly, wetly, his tongue running over the calluses on the pads of Kris’s fingers. He watched as Kris’s mouth parted as his breath hitched and met his eyes as Kris moaned.

Kris pulled down the sheets to his thighs, letting Adam look at him. He nibbled on Kris’s fingers, pulling them slowly out of his mouth with a little pop. Adam sat up and looked down at Kris’s body, letting his eyes look where he wanted, memorizing every inch of Kris’s tanned skin. He was beautifully formed, not like a gym rat, but a man who was blessed to have a good metabolism and hours performing on stage to keep him trim.

Adam trailed his fingers down Kris’s belly, moving in small circles, tickling him gently and carefully. He watched as Kris’s stomach fluttered, goose bumps rising on his skin, and he trailed his fingernails down the length of Kris’s hard cock, grinning as it twitched and moved at his touch.

“You really are perfect, Kris,” he murmured, wrapping his hand around the base of Kris’s cock, looking at the piercing, the head shiny with pre-come.

“Please, Adam, don’t make me wait any more,” he said, his voice low and needy. He hissed and arched into Adam’s hold, trying to get him to stroke his cock. He inhaled, filling his lungs with air, chest expanding as he breathed deeply. “Your hand feels so good.”

Adam thumbed the small ring, pushing it gently through the hole. Kris’s thighs clenched and he moaned, falling against the bed, hands clenching the sheets. “When did you get this?”

Kris laughed, opening his eyes to look at him. “College. It was a dare. I’ve been wearing it off and on for a few years now but I took it out during Idol and when we were on tour. I didn’t want to set off the metal alarms.”

Adam laughed with him and watched Kris’s smile widen. He kept twirling the ring. “Does it feel good?”

“It’ll feel better if you put it in your mouth and suck me slowly,” Kris said, eyelids lowered, a warm flush on his face. “Please.”

“Suck you slowly,” Adam teased, licking his lips and moving down to hold his weight on his elbow. “Let my tongue twirl around on the ring.”

“Yes.”

“Make you come in my mouth,” he said, bending his head to lick the wetness off the tip. He lifted his eyes to watch Kris as he slid the tip into his mouth, the ring tapping against his teeth. He was salty and warm, but Adam was addicted to his taste now. Kris jerked and let out a throaty sound, one of his hands weaving through Adam’s hair, holding a handful in his fist. “Hmmmm…Kris.”

“Now who’s being a cocktease.”

Adam laughed and sucked in his cheeks tight, bobbing his head up and down slowly, tightening his lips around Kris’s thickness, tongue flicking at the ring every time he moved up. He felt Kris’s hand tighten in his hair, pulling hard instinctively, and Adam grabbed his wrist, pulling Kris’s hand free and tangling their fingers as he held his hand firmly.

Kris’s head moved from side to side on the pillow, hips shifting and moving with Adam’s slow pace. “You don’t have to be gentle…use your teeth and— _ohhhh_! Oh! Yes!”

Adam scraped his teeth up the shaft and then licked and licked at the tip, using his tongue to make the ring slip around and around. Kris’s hand tightened in his grip and he let out a noisy groan, panting as he lifted his head to watch Adam. He smirked around his mouthful and then sucked just the tip, feeling his cheeks pull in at the strong suction, tongue flicking the hoop. Kris keened and thrust his hips. Adam pulled away before Kris could choke him.

“Sorry, sorry, God, please, don’t stop—“

He let go of Kris’s hand and used both of his hands to grab Kris’s hips, pinning him down. He shifted so that he was between Kris’s thighs, using his forearms to make Kris spread his legs even more. Kris scrambled, grabbing for the headboard with his hands, and trembled as Adam dropped his mouth on the tip and sank down all the way until he felt the ring tickle the back of his throat.

“Oh! Ohh! OH!” Kris shouted, writhing under him, and let out a series of grunted words that didn’t make any sense as Adam moved up and down, over and over, sucking and licking and teasing Kris, the taste of him growing stronger now. “Adam—come—coming—“

Adam wasn’t going to miss this. He groaned as Kris came in his mouth, face wrecked in pleasure, as he shuddered through what Adam thought was a good, hard come. He swallowed quickly, bobbing faster, the ring clicking against the back of his teeth, wanting everything that Kris could give and taking it greedily.

Kris clenched his teeth and let out a long, drawn out moan and then collapsed on the bed, his arms and legs loose, both of his hands curled into a tight fist. His hips moved desperately as Adam continued licking and mouthing Kris’s cock, flicking the tip of his tongue at the piercing.

“Mmmm…too much...” Kris pleaded, pressing his hand against Adam’s head and pushing him away gently.

Adam chuckled, grabbing Kris’s wrists and sliding up the length of Kris’s body, pushing him down with his weight as he held Kris’s wrists by the side of his head, kissing him. Kris’s tongue moved aggressively into his mouth, tasting his tongue, licking his teeth, groaning into the kiss. They were probably sour mouthed with morning breath, but neither of them cared. Kris tried to talk into the kiss, but Adam didn’t know what he was saying, but it sounded like ‘thank you, thank you, thank you.’

“I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Then don’t wait! You’ve been keeping me waiting all night. It won’t take me long to get hard again,” Kris moaned, moving his head back so that Adam could kiss and nibble down his neck. Kris whimpered, hissing and trembling under him. “I can still feel it…the E…running through me.”

“Hmmm…then you’re going to feel so good, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he whispered, kissing Adam’s head wherever he could reach. “Please.”

Adam couldn’t stand it – he couldn’t stand looking at the way Kris was still dazed from pleasure from the blowjob, the desperate need that was still on his flushed, sweaty face. It was too much. Adam memorized Kris in this exact moment, not because he was afraid he’d never have it again, but for those long weeks when they would be separated by their careers.

“Come on, Adam.”

Adam smiled, pressing a quick kiss on his mouth. “Give me a second, baby.”

He reached for his bedside table and opened the drawer, grabbing the condom and bottle of lube. He tossed them on the bed and moved up to his knees, taking off his clothes, watching Kris watch him. He felt his cheeks heating up under Kris’s steady gaze, open appreciation on his face. He smiled when Kris smiled, his eyes moving over Adam and then meeting his eyes.

“Hurry up, man.”

That made him laugh and Adam kicked off his pants and grabbed the sheets, jerking them completely off the bed. He fell over Kris and caught his weight with his hands on the bed, looking down into his smiling face. “Pushy little bottom, aren’t you?”

Kris reached for him, his hands moving over Adam’s shoulders and down his back. He shifted his legs so that they cradled Adam’s body. And Adam appreciated his enthusiasm and his want. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one who likes the top?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, leaning down to brush a kiss on Kris’s mouth, licking him gently. “I’ll make it good for you.”

Kris blushed and bit his lip. “I know.”

He loved the way that Kris trusted him. He smiled and kissed down Kris’s cheek, down his neck, sucking and biting, listening to his murmur of pleasure. His hand fluttered around the bed, looking for the lube. He grabbed it while he wrapped his lips around the head of his semi-hard cock, playing with the hoop as he squeezed the lube on his fingers.

He heard Kris giggle as his tongue played with him and he looked up, helplessly falling a little more in love with him as Kris gave him a wide, goofy smile. His brown eyes crinkled at the edges and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Adam pulled off of his cock and Kris shivered, folding his legs apart shamelessly as Adam pressed his fingertips against Kris’s small opening.

“Go ahead,” Kris murmured, moving his hips up urgently. “I can take it.”

“No shy little virgin, are you?” Adam said, sinking two fingers into him gently. He watched as Kris closed his eyes, head falling back on the pillows, chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

“We can pretend,” Kris said, winking at him. “Ohhh, Adam, be gentle with me.”

“Fuck you,” Adam said, laughing. He sucked on one of his balls ruthlessly as he pressed his fingers deeper, finding his prostate.

Kris lurched against his chin, letting out a delicious cry. Adam snickered as he pressed gentle kisses on his warm thigh. “Bastard!”

He listened as Kris panted loudly, legs moving restlessly around him as Adam moved his fingers apart, feeling his muscles relax around them. A part of Adam wondered who took Kris’s boy cherry and pushed it out of his mind because it didn’t matter, Kris was with him now and Adam was going to use every piece of knowledge and skill he had gained to make sure that Kris stayed in his bed.

“Come on, Adam.”

Adam licked his balls again and moved up to lick up the length of his hard cock, twirling his tongue around the helmet of his cockhead, putting his lips on the hoop and pulling lightly. Kris hissed and pushed his hands against the headboard, tossing his head back and shaking.

He got on his knees and moved so that they were just under Kris’s ass. He didn’t even have to pull Kris’s legs up because he moved up over Adam’s shoulders, looking up at him with an expression of want and vulnerability – there was a lot at risk here and neither one of them wanted to fuck this up.

Kris patted the bed for the condom, opening it quickly, and reaching between them so that his hands found Adam’s cock, slipping the condom down expertly and giving the head a teasing squeeze.

“Little shit.”

“Bring it, big boy,” Kris said, laughing loudly.

Moving slowly so that he held his cock with one hand, the other linking hands with Kris, Adam pressed into Kris slow and easy, biting back his groan at how tight and hot he was. He felt Kris’s legs tighten and he stopped, blinking down at Kris and sharing a smile.

“You okay?”

Kris swallowed and nodded. “Go ahead.” But Adam didn’t move until he felt Kris’s muscles loosen and relax around his cock. Then he pushed in slowly until he was all the way inside.

“Jesus fuck!”

Adam laughed, looking at him. “What would your mother say, Kristopher.”

“Oh God, please don’t talk about her now, jerk!”

Kris laughed and Adam moaned, feeling the vibrations all the way to his cock. He gritted his teeth and moved his hips back, pulling out half way, and then using his back to drive into Kris, hard and fast and long. Kris stopped laughing to catch his breath and Adam smirked, seeing his face flush a deep red, hand squeezing Adam’s hand hard enough to hurt.

“Ohhhh, baby, that’s just the beginning,” he husked, chuckling softly.

He shifted his weight and let go of Kris’s hands to put his fists down on the bed, taking a deep breath and pulling back so that the head of his cock teased the tight rim, feeling Kris squeeze around him, making him groan breathlessly as he pushed right back in, tilting his hips slightly to move over his prostate. He grinned when Kris’s hands slammed against the headboard, a throaty moan trembling down his chest, mouth open as he panted. Adam did it again and again, finding a rhythm, biting down on his lip as Kris bounced his hips, meeting him on each stroke, tightening around his cock perfectly and milking the pleasure out of him.

“Yeah, Adam, yeah, yeah,” Kris chanted, thickly, each time Adam moved in him.

He let go of Kris’s legs and sank down to his elbows, pressing close against Kris’s sweaty and hot skin, slipping against each other. He kissed Kris’s opened mouth and ran his hands through Kris’s hair, holding him close, sharing his moans with him. One of Kris’s arms wrapped around Adam’s shoulders, clinging to him, legs curling around his hips, heels pressing at the base of Adam’s ass, urging him faster and harder.

Adam ran his hand down Kris’s side and between them, wrapping around his cock. He curled his hand tight at the head. “Fuck my hand, baby.”

“Jesus!” Kris groaned against his cheek, legs tightening as he started to move his hips up to fuck his hand and down to take his cock.

He clutched at Kris’s hair, knowing he was probably pulling out some strands, as he squeezed his eyes shut and did everything he could to make Kris moan, make Kris need him, make Kris come.

“Ah-ahh-ah-yes!”

Kris bucked up into him hard, slamming his hips against Adam, and arched high into the air enough to push Adam up with him. He let out a whine and clenched his jaw. Adam could see the muscles outlined under the skin of his neck as he shuddered, his hand wet with Kris’s come. Adam stroked him through it, wanting every single drop of come, wanting to make this as intense and as fucking memorable for Kris as possible.

Adam let go of Kris’s cock, his hand curling under Kris, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass as he held him tight against him, feeling his cock harden inside of him, the pleasure ruthless as it forced him to his knees. He jerked against Kris, crying out some meaningless jumble of words, blood rushing in his ears. He fucked Kris once, twice, and groaned deeply, falling over him and smashing them back on the bed as he felt like his brain exploded with white hot pleasure.

“Oh baby,” Adam murmured, breathlessly.

Kris giggled under him, the sound muffled and wet. “I think you pulled out my hair.”

Adam released his hold on Kris’s hair and stroked his head in apology. “Sorry. That was fucking intense.”

He swallowed and lifted his head to look at Kris, meeting his eyes shyly, both smiling a little.

“Long time coming,” Kris said, panting.

“Yeah.” Adam smiled and kissed him, sucking on his tongue when Kris slipped it into his mouth. He moaned, his body shivering slightly when he felt Kris squeezing and throbbing around his softening cock. “Wait, let me—“ He held onto the condom and slipped gently out of Kris, closing his eyes at the reality of having been inside of him. He stripped off the condom and dropped over the side of the bed to clean up later. He wiped his hand on the messy sheets and turned, curled beside Kris and tangling their legs together.

Kris pressed his hand against his forehead and stared up at the ceiling. He blinked a few times, his lips forming into a self-satisfied little smirk. For just a moment, Adam worried that Kris would have regrets; that the “morning after” was too much for him. But Kris just chuckled, the tone full of disbelief and cheerfulness, and he turned his head to look at Adam.

“Why the heck did we wait so long, dude?”

Adam laughed, meeting his eyes. He ducked his head and kissed Kris’s shoulder, licking the taste of his sweat. “Fuck, Kris!”

“Yeah. I think you did.”

That made Adam giggle some more and when he finally stopped, he let out a deep sigh and pressed his hand on Kris’s chest, caressing him gently. “Baby, I love you.”

Kris snickered. “I know. Feeling is mutual.”

Adam raised his head and narrowed his eyes at him. “Don’t be like one of those guys who can never say—“

“I love you, Adam. Always have.”

Adam blinked and bit his lip. “Oh.”

Kris snorted and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Adam’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Duh. Dipshit.”

He smiled, looking at the way that Kris grinned back at him, eyes warm with happiness and love.

“My nipples are pierced, too.”

Adam choked and moved up to sit up, staring at Kris. “Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?”

Kris smirked and let out a deep breath, one arm curling under his head as he gazed up at Adam and licked his lips. “I’ve been here the whole time. You just never looked what was underneath the plaid.”

He leaned down and cradled Kris’s face with both of his hands, leaning down to press a long and sweet kiss on Kris’s mouth. “Baby, I am never going to look at your plaid the same way again.”

 

The End.


End file.
